Konoka's Glowing Aurora
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka is now sixteen! What's Setsuna planning for her birthday?
1. Asuna's Gone Crazy

**Kaien: Omygosh, I'm actually going to write another story! It's been awhile and for all my fans out there, I am so sorry. **

**Nuriko: He's been laying about eating ice cream for days. I keep telling him he's going to get as fat as Miaka.**

**Naruto: Miaka is nothing on Choji though. That boy…**

**Nuriko: By all rights, you two idiots should look just like him.**

**Kaien: Is that an insult?**

**Naruto: I'll take it as a compliment. **

**Nuriko: You shouldn't….**

**Kaien and Naruto: Huh? I don't get it.**

"Secchan! Catch!" Setsuna glanced up just in time to see a large suitcase falling towards her face. She yelped and jumped aside, catching it by the handle just before it hit the ground. She looked at her friend, Asuna. The red haired girl was smiling and waving from the upstairs window.

"What the hell are you doing, dropping luggage on people?"

"That's a suitcase full of warm clothes that you can pick from for you and Konoka."

"Huh?" Asuna landed neatly beside her and popped the suitcase open.

"Warm clothes. Scarves, jackets, coats, hats, pants. You'll need them."

"For what?" Setsuna yelped again as Asuna pulled a thick fur hat over her eyes.

"Have you already forgotten that her birthday's coming up?"

The swordsman blushed slightly and pulled the cap up enough so that she could see. Asuna was busy pulling out more clothes and holding them up to see how they would look on Setsuna. "Of course I didn't. What does warm clothes have to do with that?"

"Negi and I were bored and we knew you hadn't gotten her anything yet, so we decided to help you out a bit. Put this on." Setsuna obliged and pulled the thick sweater on. "Maybe the red one instead."

"Do we have to do this in front of the dorms?"

"Yes, Konoka's in our room. We're giving her warm clothes for her birthday so she can where them when you go."

"Go where already?"

"The mountains." Setsuna simply gaped at her friend as Asuna pulled another sweater over her head. "Your gift is going to be awesome, Secchan."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"I was waiting to see when you would get mad because someone besides your dear Kono-chan was calling you that. Five minutes ain't bad." Setsuna flushed.

"Why are we going to the mountains?" Asuna finally stopped forcing clothes onto the now sweating swordsman and smiled.

"Well…"

**Two days later…**

"Setsuna, wake up!" The raven-haired girl opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with Asuna.

"AGHHHH!" The poor swordsman fell out of her bed and spun around with her sword out and ready. Asuna scoffed and pushed the sword aside.  
"Showtime girlie!" Then she promptly dragged Setsuna from the room ignoring all protests that she wasn't dressed yet. They walked into Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room a minute later to find half of 3-A there already, some of them dancing, the rest terrorizing Negi. As Asuna moved away to save the child teacher from being stripped and placed inside a giant cake for Konoka, the healer wound her arm through Setsuna's.

"You came, Secchan! And in your pajamas." Setsuna blushed and glanced down at her Scooby-Doo boxers and red muscle shirt.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world and the pajamas are uh…the product of an impatient friend." Konoka raised an eyebrow at her protector but the girl just shrugged and continued. "Why is the party so early in the day?"

"I don't know. Asuna said something about there being a big surprise later so we're partying now. And she told me to stay far away from the sweet sake Yuna brought in. Do you know what she's planning?" Setsuna shrugged trying to hide her smile. The healer narrowed her eyes and nodded, pulling Setsuna over to a group of their friends and thinking, "_I wonder what she's hiding…"_


	2. Tailing the Two

**Kaien: Oh no! I made a mistake in chapter 1! Instead of putting 'wear' I put 'where'!**

**Thunder: Now that's funny. Hahahhahahahahahahahhaha!**

**Nuriko: I'm not laughing sweetcakes.**

**Kaien: Whoa! Nuriko what the hell?**

**Nuriko: Well I figured if I loved up on you, you'd hurry up and write a NurikoxMiaka story.**

**Kaien: I have to finish this for Setsuna. You know she's an old friend.**

**Naruto: OMG! WE ARE OUT OF RAMEN!**

**Kaien and Thunder: FIRE UP THE CAR! CALL AHEAD AND TELL WAL-MART TO SAVE US SOME RAMEN!**

**Nuriko: Ya'll are leaving me alone here!?**

**Chibi-Lunar appears: No! I'm here!**

**Nuriko: ……and who the hell are you, shrimp?**

**Chibi-Lunar: I'm Lunardragon2607's chibi form! On with the story!**

Setsuna was watching Asuna and Ayaka fight over who would get to eat cake first, Konoka was watching Setsuna, and neither knew that they were both being watched by Haruna, Asakura, and Yuna.

Yuna, who was very drunk by this point, said, "See the way Kono…ka is watchin' Setsuuuuna?"

"No more sake for you, Yuna. And yes. It is a little suspicious." Asakura murmured, taking Yuna's cup and dumping it in the sink.

"Do you think Setsuna's finally going to do it? You know, tell Konoka how she feels?" Haruna asked.

"You'll see later. Now stop being nosy and go eat some cake." Asuna shoved a plate of cake into Asakura's hands and ran over to save Negi from choking on the cake Makie and Ayaka were feeding him. Haruna and Asakura exchanged a glance and both smiled.

"We're following them!"

"Hell yes!"

"Me t-whoa. Dizzy…" Yuna passed out between them and they started laughing.

**Two hours later…**

"Okay! All of you get out! I've got some cleaning to do and all of you have rooms of your own. Somebody please carry Yuna home. Thanks." Asuna finished ushering everyone out and frowned. "Swear I missed somebody leaving…"

Behind the desk Asakura and Haruna held their breath.

"Oh well." Both sighed. Konoka bounced out of the bathroom. "Thanks for the outfit Asuna. But isn't it kind of…hot?" Asuna smiled at her friend.

"You'll really thank me for the outfit when you get back."

"Back?"

"Oh, never you mind. Where's Setsuna-san?" Setsuna walked in, dressed in her own warm outfit and Konoka squealed.

"We match Secchan!" Negi and Chamo suddenly dropped down from Asuna's bunk and attacked the floor with chalk.

They finished drawing the extra-large magic circle and stepped out of it. Konoka gaped at it. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your birthday present from Setsuna-san." Konoka looked at her protector. Setsuna flushed and coughed. The healer smiled and took her hand.

"Okay then. If I'm going with you, Secchan, it's fine."

Negi began the spell and Asuna waved as Chamo held up a sign that said, "Do it! Yeah! Go Sword-girl!"

The magic circle lit up with light and both girls in its center shivered, hands tightening around each other. As the light got brighter Haruna and Asakura dove into the circle, pulling Konoka's comforter off her bed.

The light died and the healer and swordsman were gone. Asuna looked at Negi.

"Is it just me or did I see Haruna and Asakura for a second there?"

"I'm sure it was your imagination."

**Chibi-Lunar: End of Chapter 2! By chapter 3 Kaien-sama should be back. And Wal-mart should be out of ramen.**

**Nuriko: I want a rematch!**

**Chibi-Lunar: Just admit it. I rule at Checkers and you can't play to save your life.**

**Nuriko: You're so mean to me…I want Kaien back.**

**Chibi-Lunar: Quit your whining or people will stop reading.**

**Nuriko:……………**


	3. Aurora's Light

**Chibi-Lunar: Well, this is my farewell.**

**Kaien: We're back and we have ramen out the ying-yang!**

**Thunder: Where's Nuriko?**

**Naruto: Did she go and kidnap Miaka like she's been threatening?**

**Chibi-Lunar: Uh…yeah. That's what happened. Heh heh. Bye. disappears**

Snow fell on the peak of a far away mountain, silent and white. A small snow rabbit hopped over to a little hole in the ground but stopped as there was a flash of blue light and four figures appeared.

Konoka and Setsuna had their eyes closed and were grimacing against the odd sensation of the magic in their bodies. Haruna and Asakura looked a little dizzy but quickly spotted the healer and swordsman and threw themselves behind a snow drift, huddling in Konoka's comforter. The rabbit shot into its hole.

Konoka opened her eyes and peered around. "Where are we?"

"I don't really know. Asuna and Negi didn't specify. They just said we had to be here at this time." Setsuna turned and saw the sun setting on the far horizon. The healer gasped.

"It's beautiful!" She frowned at Setsuna. "Is this what they wanted us to see?"

The swordsman smiled. "I think they meant that."

Konoka looked up. The sky suddenly filled with an explosion of colors. Reds, purples, blues, greens, yellows, and oranges twisted around each other and dyed the mountain's snow the same colors. Setsuna was marveling at the snow beneath their feet as it turned colors.

"The Aurora Roryalis. The Northern Lights! I didn't know they had this in mind!" The healer simply stared at her.

"This is my birthday present?" Setsuna flushed and shrugged.

"That…and uh…Oh boy, here goes." Setsuna took a deep breath and three people held their breath as she stepped closer to Konoka.

"This too…" She bent her head and pressed her lips against Konoka's, their warmth spreading through her. To her utter shock, the healer reacted almost immediately, pushing up on tiptoes to deepen the kiss. A few seconds or days or years later they broke apart and obsidian eyes met chocolate brown ones. The healer smiled, wrapping her arms around her protector's neck.

"I like this present." They both started laughing and turned to watch as the Northern Lights began to fade.

Behind a nearby snow drift, two girls were crying silently and clapping for the newly formed couple while wiping their noses and shivering madly.

**Kaien: Well, I think I might put up one more chapter…**

**Naruto: That was so sweet…I'm not crying. I'm not.**

**Thunder: Did ya'll hear that? large muffled 'umphs'**

**Kaien: It's coming from here. opens closet door, Nuriko falls out, gagged and bound**

**Thunder: Oh my gosh, what happened? ungags Nuriko**

**Nuriko: That Chibi-Lunar dude and me got into a fight and he won!**

**Silence….**


	4. Homecoming

**Kaien: Calm down, Nuriko. Chibi-Lunar's gone and we need to get on with the story. This is probably the last chapter!**

**Nuriko: I'm gonna kill that wanna-be mini-me if he ever shows his face here again!**

**Naruto: I'm going visit Sakura-chan. See ya!**

**Chibi-Lunar appears: Oh, I forgot my hat…Uh-oh. You're free.**

**Nuriko: DIE SHORTCAKE!**

**Kaien: Run, Chibi! Lunar will kill me if Nuriko kills you!**

**Chibi-Lunar: On it! disappears**

**Nuriko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Thunder: On with the story! Nuriko, stop choking Kaien!**

"Ahh, cold!" Setsuna tackled the healer, halting the flurry of snowballs she had been throwing. "My turn!"

Konoka's eyes widened as Setsuna began to tickle every part of her she could reach. "Hahaha! S-stop, Secchan! It tickles!"

Behind the snowdrift, Haruna said, "Omigod, they are so-umph!"

Asakura covered her mouth. "They are not. They're just being frisky. Shhh."

Setsuna rolled off of the healer, allowing her to catch her breath after the onslaught of tickling. Konoka threw an arm across her protector's abdomen and squeezed tight. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Honestly, I didn't know where we were going. Asuna and Negi just told me I was going to be somewheres alone with you where I could finally tell you…"

Konoka propped herself up on an elbow and stared down at the red-faced swordsman. "Tell me what?"

Setsuna rolled away and sprang to her feet, bouncing a few feet away and staring up at the falling snow. "I've spent my entire life caring for only two people in particular. My old friend, Kailor, from Shinmeiryu…and you." Konoka stood and crossed her arms, waiting for her to go on.

"Recently I found Asuna and Negi and the rest of 3-A, but before that…my world revolved mostly around you. It still does, come to think of it. When I wake up in the morning, I think…'When will I see Kono-chan today?'. When I go to sleep I'm always wondering if you'll still be there tomorrow. Or if I'll wake up back in the Shinmeiryu, just in time to get Kailor's lazy ass up and get to class. During class, all I want is for that bell to ring so you and I can get out of there, and talk or go shopping…You keep me going when things get bad. You've always been there to make me feel wanted. Needed. Loved…"

Haruna clasped Asakura's hand as their teeth chattered and they waited with bated breath for Setsuna's next words. Konoka wore an unfathomable expression.

"Truth be told…I love you. I always have. I know it's inappropriate for one such as I to have feelings for one like you, but…If loving you is wrong…" The swordsman turned to face Konoka, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Then my heart won't let me be right."

Konoka threw her arms around Setsuna, pulling her into a fierce and passionate kiss. "I love you too. Oh, Secchan. I love you so much." Konoka sobbed into Setsuna's neck and the swordsman pulled her close and tried not to cry herself. After a few moments, wherein neither of them heard the sniffs coming from behind the snow drift, Setsuna straightened and pulled out her card.

"Negi-sensei? We're done here."

The snow all around them lit up with blue light and the couple linked hands, smiling and closing their eyes. There was a flash and the snow fell on an empty landscape once again.

_Back at Mahora…_

"So how was the trip?" Asuna asked, as soon as the light had died. Negi and Chamo were bouncing on the balls of their feet behind her.

"Well-" Setsuna made to answer but was cut off by Konoka's warm lips meeting hers and small arms wrapping around her neck.

"Ah, so that's how the trip was. Good. I'm going gather the class again. We need to party!" Asuna ran out into the hallway, leaving the door swinging open. "Oi! We got a pair of lovebirds on our hands! 3-A rally in my room!"

Konoka laughed and dropped her jacket on a nearby chair as it dripped on the carpet. She gave Setsuna a loving look then moved around getting the room ready for the second party of the day. Negi and Chamo moved over to congratulate Setsuna and Asuna danced back in with Ayaka and Kaede on her heels. Suddenly Konoka spoke up.

"Hey, why is there snow on my comforter?"

**Kaien: Well, folks…that's it. This is the very end. Don't cry. It's okay.**

**Nuriko: Oh, that's why Naruto left. He knew he'd cry at the end.**

**Thunder: Plus, he just wanted to see Sakura to find out where Ino is.**

**Kaien: Don't cry…It's okay.**

**Nuriko: We're not!**

**Thunder: Haha! But he is! Hahahahaha!**

**Naruto: I'm back! Why is Kaien crying?**

**Kaien: I'M NOT!**


End file.
